pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
SuiSmiHearFreste Pretty Cure!
SuiSmiHearFreste Pretty Cure! is a crossover series between Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure! and Smile Pretty Cure! (Lead Cures only). In the English Dub, it's titled the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Pink Quartet. Summary Hoshizora Miyuki wants to find other girls who turn out to be Pretty Cures just like her, besides her teammates. That's when she meets Momozono Love, Hanasaki Tsubomi and Hojo Hibiki. A new group of villains was trying to destroy the whole world! Then, a familiar mascot named Lulun (from Pretty Cure Max Power) came to help the four Cures by giving them their transformation items, along with Pirun, Airun, Chypre, Dory and Miry. Now, the four Cures must work together to find their missing teammates. Characters Pretty Cure Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Lauren Managello in the English Dub) Love is the first main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl in her second year at Public Yotsuba Academy. She is a cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of her team, and is now the true leader of the quartet. She is liked by everyone in town and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach, representing the power of Love through the Pink Heart and the symbol of the Heart. Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Tiffany Harrison in the English Dub) Tsubomi is the second main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl in her second year at the Junior High School campus of Sakura Academy, being the president of the student council. She is a very intelligent and peaceful girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents, little sister and aunt. She loves her aunt Karouko, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. She is excellent at studies, but terrible at sports. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her alter ego is Cure Blossom, the Flower of Wisdom whose theme color is pink and her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (Holly Harper in the English Dub) Hibiki is the third main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl in her first year at Private Aria Academy, and the main leader of her team. She is a typical music lover who is a bright and energetic girl, and sometimes very clumsy, but is very determined to save the world. She cares about others a lot, sometimes too much that she forgets about what she is meant to do. She is a huge sweets lover and would usually steals sweets from the Lucky Spoon. Hibiki has a food that she particularly doesn't like, which is corn, and is shown a lot throughout the series. Her alter ego is Cure Melody, the Musician of the Wild Tune whose theme color is pink. Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Emily Holmes in the English Dub) Miyuki is the fourth main protagonist who is a 14-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, and is a transfer student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Like many of the lead Cures before her, Miyuki is cheery and optimistic, but also something of a klutz who lacks talent in many areas. But that doesn't stop her from lending a helping hand. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" Her alter ego is Cure Happy, the Cure of Happiness whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to holy light. Villains Mascots Items Songs Original Japanese English Dub Trivia * This season only includes lead Cures. * They also have second Cure forms. Cure Peach=Cure Raspberry,Cure Blossom=Cure Peony,Cure Melody=Cure Choir,Cure Happy=Cure Story Category:Series Category:Crossovers